Le chant du cygne
by Kilimiria
Summary: Sentant venir la fin, Mrs Hudson raconte à Watson une histoire longtemps restée secrète, celle de la seule femme que Sherlock Holmes eut jamais aimé. OS


**Le chant du cygne :**

**Résumé : **Sentant venir la fin, Mrs Hudson raconte à Watson une histoire longtemps restée secrète, celle de la seule femme que Sherlock Holmes eut jamais aimé. OS

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer : **Sherlock est une création de Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss pour la BBC, d'après l'oeuvre originale de Conan Doyle. L'écriture de cet OS est à but totalement non-lucratif.

**A/N : **Examens en vue, pas le moral, etc … Au final, j'ai écrit un OS triste ... Et, au fait, il y a beaucoup de morts. Juste pour prévenir.

* * *

« La sentence de mort est portée contre moi : eh bien ! Ce trépas même, je veux le faire tourner à ma gloire, en dépouillant une lâcheté qui messied aux âmes bien nées. »

_**Iphigénie à Aulis, **_**Euripide**

* * *

Le docteur John Watson avançait d'un pas hésitant au milieu de la blancheur aseptisée du couloir. Les hôpitaux ne l'avaient jamais vraiment dérangé : après tout, il était médecin. Mais il détestait s'y rendre pour ce genre de circonstances. Il y avait eu le suicide de Sherlock Holmes, son meilleur ami, il y a cela des années – suicide qui s'était au final avéré monté de toutes pièces. Il y avait eu l'accident de voiture de Greg Lestrade, qui s'en était heureusement sortit presque indemne. Il y avait eu la crise cardiaque Mike Stamford, qui n'avait, quant à lui, pas eu autant de chance que l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard.

Bien sûr, il pouvait aussi lier les hôpitaux à des souvenirs heureux, comme ses années d'études en médecine ou le récent accouchement de Mary. Mais aujourd'hui, il venait seul à la demande d'une vieille amie. Seul et peiné.

Il ne voyait plus beaucoup Mrs Hudson ces derniers temps : il avait quitté Baker Street depuis 4 ans pour s'installer avec Mary Morstan, qu'il avait épousée peu après et était désormais pleinement accaparé par leur bébé de 6 mois. A vrai dire, il ne voyait plus grand monde depuis la naissance. Même Sherlock se faisait rare dans le paysage.

Son ancienne logeuse l'avait contacté la veille pour qu'il vienne lui rendre visite au service de fin de vie de l'hôpital Saint Bath', où elle se trouvait. Une tumeur maligne, lui avait-on dit. Sans échappatoire. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre.

John arrivait à peine à en prendre conscience : il avait toujours de Mrs Hudson l'image d'une femme dynamique et pleine de vie. Il se sentait vide, dévasté. Une part de sa vie semblait vouloir partir avec elle.

Mrs Hudson était pour lui le symbole des « années Baker Street » passées à chasser des criminels et à élucider des mystères de tous types auprès du seul détective consultant de la planète. En rencontrant Mary, il avait peu à peu mis en pause ces activités pour se consacrer à elle.

Il trouva enfin le numéro de chambre que lui avait donné l'infirmière d'accueil. Il toqua doucement à la porte et entra. Son malaise augmenta encore à la vue de la vieille femme étendue sur son lit d'hôpital, faible et amaigrie, une perfusion dans le creux du bras. Il fut saisit par sa respiration lourde et irrégulière, qui soulevait son torse en une ultime preuve de vie. L'envie le prit de pleurer mais il se retint, lui présentant ses salutations. Elle lui répondit d'une voix enrouée : « Dieu merci John ! Vous êtes venu ! »

Il prit une chaise et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, lui prenant la main d'un geste tendre qui la fit sourire.

« Comme vous le savez, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps … Mais je suis heureuse, John, j'aurai eu une vie bien remplie ! » Voyant que Watson s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, elle enchaîna aussitôt : « Ne dites rien, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Je sais très bien ce qui m'arrive. Mon temps est venu, comme chacun de nous. »

Elle respira doucement, baissant les yeux : « Il y a tout de même une dernière chose particulièrement importante qu'il faut que je règle. C'est pour cela que je vous ai appelé – désolée de vous avoir séparé de votre charmant bébé ! – j'ai besoin de vous John. Pour vous raconter une histoire. »

Le docteur se redressa dans sa chaise, l'air perdu.

« Il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas faire, vous savez. Cacher certaines choses trop longtemps en fait partie. Il y a … un chose, un secret, que je garde depuis un peu moins de trois ans. Je ne veux pas l'emporter dans ma tombe. Vous méritez de le connaître. Vous le _devez_. » Son regard se perdit dans le lointain. « C'est une belle histoire … Une sorte de conte de fée triste. » Elle se sourit à elle-même. « Je devrai commencer par un 'Il était une fois', non ? »

John ne sut que répondre.

Mrs Hudson soupira puis se cala un peu mieux contre ses oreillers. « Bien … »

* * *

« Il était une fois Sherlock Holmes, celui que nous connaissons tous. Il était brillant, résolvait touts les mystères et ne perdait jamais. Dire qu'il avait – et qu'il a toujours ! – une haute estime de lui-même serait un euphémisme. Rien ne pouvait atteindre son génie.

Et puis, un jour, Sherlock Holmes et son fidèle compagnon – vous, bien sûr, John – rencontrèrent une femme mystérieuse sous bien des aspects. J'appris son nom plus tard : Irène Adler. A partir de ce moment, le portable de Sherlock se mis à faire des bruits indécents, des hommes de divers gouvernements débarquèrent à Baker Street à la recherche d'un portable contenant de précieuses informations et elle s'y introduisit elle-même. Nous en avions discuté, souvenez-vous : Sherlock Holmes, le grand détective, avait trouvé son égale, quelqu'un capable de le mettre en échec. Quelques temps plus tard, vous m'annoncez qu'elle est morte mais qu'il ne fallait pas lui en parler. Et pourtant …

Elle débarqua un beau matin alors que vous n'étiez pas là. Je la reconnu immédiatement. Elle me dit devoir remercier Sherlock pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Alors je l'ai laissée entrer. Elle est restée pour la journée. J'avoue que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les écouter discrètement. Ils ont été particulièrement silencieux. Je pense qu'ils sont restés assis à se fixer sans dire un mot. C'est une chose que nous ne faisons pas, nous. Mais eux, si. Elle s'est éclipsée juste avant votre retour. Plus tard dans la soirée, Sherlock est venu me voir et m'a demandé de garder le secret de cette rencontre pour moi. Il semblait … je ne sais comment dire … presque heureux.

Elle est revenue. Une fois, deux fois, et plus. Elle vous évitait tout le temps, profitant de vos absences les plus longues pour venir sonner à la porte. Sherlock et elle parlaient peu. Je leur faisais du thé, de temps en temps, et je leur montais. Je suis sûre qu'ils savaient que j'en profitais pour les observer en douce, mais ils ne m'en ont jamais fait la remarque. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, fascinés l'un par l'autre. Vous auriez vu les regards qu'ils se lançaient !

Mais, comme dans chaque conte, il y avait un grand méchant. Personnellement, je ne connais que son nom, saisi au vol au détour de l'une de leurs conversations : Sebastian Moran. Apparemment, il en voulait terriblement à Miss Adler mais ne la savait pas en vie. Or, un jour, il la retrouva. Je n'ai qu'une vague connaissance des évènements … Mais tout est qu'elle se montra peu de temps après.

Je fus tout de suite frappée par son expression : elle n'était plus aussi joueuse et déterminée qu'avant. Ses yeux étaient vibrants de désespoir. Ils semblaient avoir vu mille guerres. Elle ne ma salua pas avec sa politesse feinte habituelle. En fait, elle ne prit même pas la peine de parler et s'engouffra immédiatement dans l'appartement.

Vous n'habitiez déjà plus avec nous. Ce ne fut pas difficile de vous cacher ce qui suivit.

Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre dès que j'entendis crier Miss Adler. Je collai mon oreille contre la porte. Je me souviens surtout de ces phrases : « Je vais mourir, Sherlock, tu ne comprends pas ? ! Je t'en prie – tu vois où j'en suis ! – dis oui ! Juste une fois, au moins. Il n'est plus question de jouer ou de tourner autour du pot, désormais ! S'il-te-plais. Une fois. »

Elle avait le ton le plus désespéré que j'ai jamais entendu. J'eu l'impression qu'elle ravalait un sanglot puis elle termina ainsi : « Aime-moi. »

Il y eut alors un silence, terriblement pesant. J'ouvris la porte le plus délicatement possible et la refermai immédiatement : les dès étaient jetés. Sherlock l'embrassait.

Je compris plus tard ce qu'il arrivait. Ce Moran avait capturé Miss Adler et l'avait soumise à la torture, par pur plaisir sadique je présume. Il décida cependant de la relâcher : mais avant, il lui inocula un virus de sa conception, une atrocité qui vous dévore les entrailles. Dès lors, il avait mis le compte à rebours en marche.

Que feriez-vous si vous saviez votre fin si proche ? Moi, je me confie à vous. Elle, elle décida d'accomplir ce qu'elle souhaitait tant.

Je pense qu'elle n'avait jamais renoncé à Sherlock. Quand à lui, il n'a jamais réussis à l'effacer de son esprit. Cela aurait pu leur prendre des siècles, voir ne jamais arriver, mais ils furent précipités par l'urgence.

Sherlock Holmes a flanché face à elle, à sa détermination et à son désespoir. Il s'est laissé aller à ces sentiments qu'il repoussait au plus profond de lui.

Ils se sont aimés, John, avec la passion, la violence et la folie dont seuls des esprits uniques comme les leurs sont capables. Ils n'ont vécu que pour cela, effaçant le reste du monde. Il n'y eut pas qu'une fois, il y en eut plusieurs.

Ils étaient fous. Nous savons tous deux que Sherlock ne fait jamais rien comme les autres : ces quelques jours n'ont pas fait exception : il ne sortait plus, ne répondait plus à aucune forme de communication … Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il se soit rendu compte que je remplissais le frigo un jour sur deux pour qu'ils ne meurent pas de faim dans leur délire extatique.

J'ai veillé sur eux tout ce temps, sur mes deux grands enfants incapables d'exprimer leurs sentiments autrement qu'en se laissant consumer. J'ai veillé avec la tendresse d'une mère sur ces deux êtres à part, arrogants et trop intelligents. J'ai repoussé les visiteurs inopportuns, j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils ne manquent de rien. Je me laissais glisser dans leur bulle de folie.

Il n'y avait plus pour eux ni jours ni nuits. Je vis Sherlock tenter vainement, entre deux étreintes où il abandonnait à chaque fois un peu plus de son cœur sois-disant inexistant, de trouver un remède au virus. Je les entendis improviser en duo un chant du cygne, terrible et magnifique, lui au violon, elle chantant – elle avait l'une des plus belles voix qu'il ne m'ai jamais été donné d'entendre. Ils étaient fous, à part, ailleurs.

Et puis un jour, elle est partie. Je la suivie du regard alors qu'elle montait péniblement dans un taxi en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche. Ils ne purent rien pour elle et elle mourut dans la soirée.

Sherlock n'est même pas venu avec elle. Il est resté à Baker Street, les yeux dans le vague, à triturer les cordes de son violon. Comme d'habitude. Alors je me suis mise en colère et je l'ai tiré de là. Je l'ai forcé à s'habiller proprement et l'ai accompagné à la morgue. J'ai pris à sa place toutes les dispositions pour la mise en terre. Je suis restée à ses côtés tout ce temps.

Il demeura silencieux. Son instrument parlait à sa place. Il joua pour l'enterrement une seule et unique mélodie, la même que celle qu'ils avaient composée ensemble. Mais sans son chant, ce n'était plus pareil. Alors j'ai compris son message : pour lui aussi, rien ne pourrait plus revenir à la normale.

Sherlock Holmes, le grand détective, a aimé, John. Depuis tout ce temps, il cache sa peine derrière son visage froid. Mais moi, je sais, je sais que pendant à peine deux semaines, il avait tout abandonné pour se concentrer sur la seule femme, La Femme, la seule qu'il ai jamais aimée. »

* * *

John quitta l'hôpital l'esprit chargé de mille questions dont une en particulier le taraudait : comment son ami avait-il pu lui cacher cela depuis presque trois ans ? Il devait aller le voir !

Il se rendit en vitesse à Baker Street. La porte n'était pas fermée : typique. Il monta l'escalier et s'arrêta brusquement face au spectacle qui l'attendait : Sherlock, près de la fenêtre, jouait un air d'une infinie beauté. Celui-ci titilla sa mémoire : il reconnu le dernier acte du _Lac des Cygnes_ de Tchaïkovski, le ballet préféré de Mrs Hudson. Son cœur rata un battement. Se pouvait il … Non ! Pas maintenant, pas Mrs Hudson, pas après leur conversation ! Il y avait encore tant à dire et à révéler ! Il voulut aller voir son ami mais la musique le stoppa dans son élan. Le violon laissait maintenant échapper une complainte aux accents mystiques, pleine de vie et de haine et d'amour ; annonciatrice de mort. Le chant du cygne. Il déglutit et se retourna aussi doucement que possible, laissant son ami dans son deuil, sachant Sherlock ne voulait jamais montrer ses faiblesses.

Il se promit de revenir le voir bientôt et de tirer cette affaire au clair. Mais, en attendant, il quitta l'appartement, le cœur en miettes. A peine était-il sortit dans la rue que son téléphone sonna. Il s'empressa de décrocher et répondit d'une voix nouée par l'appréhension :

« Allô Mr Watson ? Ici le service de fin de vie de l'hôpital Saint Barth'. Nous vous appelons au sujet de … »

Sherlock l'avait su. Et John pleura.

_Trois ans plus tôt, sur une tombe fraîche, Sherlock pleura une seule larme pour la seule Femme._

* * *

**Fin**

**Un avis ?**


End file.
